User talk:Firehawk)
Quest template I've created a quest template: Template:Infobox Quest1. You can see an example of its use at A Restless Ghost. Ausir 22:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for that. If I encounter any problems or can think of any improvements I let you know. --Firehawk) 22:09, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Quests Hello Firehawk, thanks for starting on the quests. I'll help where I can. Hello Firehawk, you have undone the changes I have made in chapter 3 (I removed three quests). Would you care to elaborate why? Those quests I removed are started in chapter 2 and not in chapter 3. Thank you. --Csimbi 15:38, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I've extracted the list from the game files. You'll see that there's more than just one duplicate quest. The quests you removed start in act2 but you will (most likely) be able to complete them in act3. Anyway this list was just a hint for me, so I don't forget any quest. Firehawk) 16:23, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: Dunno about that - I got and completed all of those in chapter 2 - they are not even listed amongst the chapter 3 quests. Sounds like you are working based on data you extracted - my work is based on the game as I progress further and further. --Csimbi 17:46, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Images Hi, yes I have extracted all the images from the game resource files. It's just a matter of sorting the ones we need, converting them to JPEG and renaming them to logical names... And then uploading all those files! :-) I'm working on a batch upload script that will upload a list of images with a given description and given category tags, so that will help a lot, but it will take a little time. BTW, I will also be uploading new versions of the loading screens. We could also hae the different potion icons, and other things like that. What I'd also like is to be able to populate the character pages automatically with the descriptions from the Journal, and same thing for the potion formulas, ingredients, locations, etc. I'll try to think of a good way to do that with a script... --Jean seb 23:42, 13 November 2007 (UTC) : Is there something wrong with PNGs? --Trailblazer 23:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: Absolutely not, as long as the file size is reasonable. For the large images (maps, loading screens), JPEG was smaller (albeit lossy, but I keep a PNG version of the original file before any manipulations anyways). For icons and such (potions, ingredients etc.) PNG would be great - and look better too since they're mostly hand-drawn. :: The images in the game resource files are in DDS format (DirectDraw surface) so in any case, I need to perform a conversion. I believe it's better to choose the best format on a case-by-case basis. :: That was not the point of my message above anyways... I should have written "converting them to a web-compatible format". --Jean seb 00:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::A bit late in the game, but I hope you like the images I've uploaded. I didn't even realize who you were until just a few days ago ... sorry! Do let me know if there are problems.Game widow 21:00, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Batch Upload Hi again Firehawk, see Witcher Wiki:Batch Image Upload for some progress... Also my response on my own talk page. If you could upload the rar file you mentioned somewhere, that would be cool, and I could test my modified script with real images. Thanks! --Jean seb 02:34, 15 November 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the images, I'll see what I can do but it might have to wait till tomorrow... I still think 50-60k is a bit big for a 256x256 image when the JPEG is 10k, but it's true that the alpha gives a nicer result, no black border. : Also, can you do the sex cards with alpha too? They're small so they shouldn't take more than 150k, but they'll look much nicer without the black border. : I don't think we can do the same with the maps, they're too big, unless we use GIF format (which might be ok anyways since their color palette is pretty limited...). Or maybe the size will be acceptable anyways since there are not that many maps... What do you think? --Jean seb 14:01, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :: The sex images are sp_sex_abigail1.dds ... sp_sex_village2.dds in the dds folder of the extracted files. Maybe you need to extract another key file to get them... I extracted them all. :: I agree for the maps. Can you try reducing the color depth just to see what the result is? I imagine with the limited palette, 64 or 128 colors should be enough, and that might reduce the file size. Otherwise, we'll just keep them as they are. :: Thanks! --Jean seb 15:22, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Hi again, I've tested the Batch Image Upload on the substances, and it works well. Check out Alchemy and the descendent pages for the results. I'll be uploading the people and bestiary soon, as well as the better versions of the loading screens. --Jean seb 19:42, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Ok, I've got the bestiary and people up now. See The Witcher bestiary and Characters in The Witcher computer game. I've also updated the existing pages to include the pictures, but have not created any new ones (the bestiary seems complete but not the characters). Next up are the places and the loading screens, which I already have renamed and ready to go (neither have transparency, so I'll just upload them as is, places in png and loading screens in jpg because of size). Tomorrow. Need... sleep... :-) --Jean seb 03:41, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Potions I like the first one (one line). I think the potion icon (bottle) is small enough that the two line one will just waste space and make the table harder to read. And I like keeping the images, though you should have a legend at the top of the page to show which symbol represents which component (aether, etc.). Also, you could link the special ingredients (that come from unique beasts) to the bestiary page for that beast, and add a note on that page saying that the beast gives that special ingredient which can make a special potion. --Jean seb 18:02, 17 November 2007 (UTC) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:32, 26 February 2008 (UTC)